


лучшие друзья?

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Кит и Лэнс - давние друзья, но что случится, когда взыграют гормоны?





	лучшие друзья?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [best friends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706604) by [Lynn1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998). 



> Вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8132765

У Кита было немного друзей. Он часто оставался в классе и не выходил на перемены, предпочитая отсиживаться внутри и помогать своему учителю. Он учился в третьем классе и почти ничем не мог помочь, поэтому иногда он просто сидел у окна и смотрел на детей, играющих на площадке.

Нет ничего загадочного в том, почему Кит не был популярным. Он жил с матерью-одиночкой, и они еле-еле сводили концы с концами. Он носил старую одежду, которая никогда не была в моде, а его волосы всегда были слишком длинными. Каждые полгода или около того его мать брала бритву и подстригала его. Вот так он стал носить маллет в независимости от того, какой длины он был. Он не парился на этот счет, но иногда одноклассники спрашивали, почему у него такие длинные волосы. Благодаря прическе и социальной неловкости о нем стали ходить басни как о непопулярном парне. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у него не появился друг.

Когда Кит впервые увидел своего будущего лучшего друга, тот бил какого-то мальчика на детской площадке. Ярко-голубые глаза прожигали мальчика, а смуглая кожа была натянута до предела. Потом Кит узнал, что он решил проучить мальчика за то, что он смеялся над девочкой из первого класса. Кит не знал, как относиться к этой ситуации, но для себя решил, что это не самый худший способ решения проблем. Он узнал имя мальчика лишь в пятом классе, когда у них появились общие занятия. Было тяжело не пялиться на него во время чтения или урока математики, но на перемене у Кита был прекрасный вид из окна.

— У тебя прическа дурацкая, — первое, что сказал Лэнс Киту. Кит моргнул и был вынужден согласиться с ним.

Оказалось, Лэнс любил соперничать. Каждый день он дразнился и спорил с Китом, пытаясь вытащить его на игровую площадку, но всякий раз терпел неудачу. Как только он узнал, что Кит любил смотреть в окно, он рисовал на нем смешные рожицы, пытаясь заставить Кита встать на тропу мести. Кит не реагировал. Иногда Кит показывал язык, но ничего больше. Его мать злилась, если он выходил из себя или огрызался, поэтому он старался вести себя хорошо в школе. Это не значит, что он не хотел вести себя хорошо. По правде говоря, он хотел выйти на улицу во время перемены, но он боялся того, что случится, если он поиграет с Лэнсом.

В классе Лэнс был шумным. Он был гиперактивным и привлекал к себе много внимания, но чем-то он нравился Киту. Иногда он даже втягивал Кита в неприятности, и это очень сильно расстраивало маму Кита. Как-то Лэнс стал более спокойным, и Кит заметил, что Лэнс приходил в столовую чуть позже остальных детей. Когда он спросил Лэнса об этом, тот ответил, что его мама дала ему лекарства, которые помогали ему успокоиться, и их надо принимать после обеда. Кит не сказал этого вслух, но он был благодарен маме Лэнса за это.

Когда они окончили начальную школу, все стало более неловким. Кит, прятавший за длинной челкой появившиеся прыщи, ненавидел, когда мама ворошила его волосы. Он завел новых друзей, но с ними он общался не так, как с Лэнсом. Оказалось, Лэнс был довольно популярным, и Кит не знал, как к этому относиться. Большую часть обеда он проводил с Пидж, пока Лэнс смеялся с остальными друзьями. По какой-то причине красивый смуглый мальчик продолжал общаться с Китом и уделял ему много внимания. Это путало Кита. Мальчик с прекрасными глазами, на которого было так легко подсесть, тратил свое время на человека, ходившего в старой одежде из секонд-хенда и прятавшего прыщи за челкой. Кит думал, что Лэнс слепой или типа того.

Оказалось, Лэнс не слепой. В течение первого месяца средней школы Лэнс все так же высоко ценил Кита. Ему нравилась честность Кита и отсутствие в нем всякого дерьма. Он считал милым то, каким застенчивым и неловким был Кит. Потом Лэнс осознал, что он не так сильно ненавидит маллет Кита, как думал изначально. Кроме этого, ему нравились волосы Кита, особенно когда они спадали ему на лицо. Ему нравилось то, как Кит почти прятался за челкой и смотрел на Лэнса, словно из-за навесок. Больше всего ему нравился сам Кит. Ему нравилось находиться рядом с ним, так почему же ему не должен был нравиться сам Кит? К тому же ему было прикольно спорить и соревноваться с ним.

С переходом в среднюю школу они начали вместе ездить на автобусе. Дом Кита оказался в паре кварталов от дома Лэнса, поэтому на автобусе они ездили вместе. Именно Лэнсу в голову пришла прекрасная идея затусить у кого-нибудь дома после школы. Сначала Кит не хотел ехать, но после поддразниваний и упрашиваний Лэнса, он согласился. Мать Кита тоже пришлось упрашивать, но спустя какое-то время она разрешила Киту остаться у Лэнса после школы. Кит не хотел, чтобы Лэнс увидел его дом, потому что он был не совсем хорошим. Конечно, он располагался в хорошем районе, но изнутри дом был совершенно некрасивым. Купив этот дом еще вместе с отцом Кита, спустя время на мать навалилось множество проблем. Стараясь оплачивать счета, она много работала, и у нее почти не было времени на работу по дому, поэтому Кит делал все возможное, но иногда из-за домашнего задания он откладывал уборку на выходные. Вот так они решили поехать домой к Лэнсу.

— Пойдем, сейчас моя остановка, — сказал Лэнс.

Его голос слегка надломился, и Кит пошел за ним. По размеру дом Лэнса был примерно таким же, как и у Кита, или чуть больше. Когда они вошли внутрь, Кит сразу почувствовал приятный запах готовящейся еды. Мама Лэнса стояла на кухне, а потом повернулась к ним с улыбкой на лице. Кит не знал, чего он хотел увидеть, но, смотря на кожу Лэнса, он не ожидал увидеть женщину со светлой кожей. Может, Лэнс приемный? Или его отец был испанцем или латиноамериканцем?

— Привет. Как дела в школе? — спросила мама Лэнса.

— Как всегда отстойно, — ответил Лэнс. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Кита.

— А ты, должно быть, Кит. Лэнс много всего о тебе рассказывал, — сказала она. Кит слегка покраснел.

— П-приятно познакомиться, миссис МакКлейн, — заикаясь, сказал Кит.

— Зови меня Грейс, — сказала она ему.

— Хорошо, миссис МакКлейн, — пробормотал он. Лэнс засмеялся и ударил его в плечо.

— Идите поиграйте в видеоигры в комнате Лэнса. Ужин еще не скоро, — сказала она им.

— Круто. Пойдем, — сказал Лэнс, потянув Кита за руку. Кит вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Лэнс крепко схватил и втащил его в комнату, которую он принял за комнату Лэнса.

— У меня есть все игры Марио на моем Нинтендо 64, чел. Классно, да? — сказал Лэнс, закрывая за ним дверь. Кит моргнул, осматриваясь, пока Лэнс шел к крошечному телевизору в углу комнаты. Лэнс просмотрел картриджи и вытащил один.

— Эм… Нинтендо? — спросил Кит, осматривая приставку.

— Да, чувак. Ты не знаешь, что такое Нинтендо? — насмехался Лэнс. Кит покраснел, пока Лэнс подключал джойстики. Он включил телевизор и посмотрел на Кита.

— А-а должен? — спросил он. Лэнс засмеялся.

— Чел, ты отстаешь. Этой штуке уже тыща лет, — сказал он. Кит немного улыбнулся, осознав, что ему нравится смеющийся и улыбающийся Лэнс.

— Думаю, я просто очень невнимательный, — сказал Кит.

— Пфф! Это _я_ не умею быть внимательным. Ты просто потерял связь со временем, — сказал ему Лэнс. Кит засмеялся, и Лэнс протянул ему джойстик, — Просто будь внимателен. Я не собираюсь нянчиться с тобой и объяснять, как играть.

— О-окей… — сказал Кит, принимая контроллер.

Они играли до самого ужина. Кит схватывал все на лету, и именно Лэнс стал тем самым неудачником. Его голос то и дело срывался, а потом он стонал, и Кит смеялся. Лэнс ругался на него и старался сильно не отставать. Когда их наконец позвали за стол, Грейс спросила, останется ли Кит у них на ночь. Он кивнул как раз в тот момент, когда в дверь вошел отец семейства. Кожа отца была темнее кожи Кита, а еще он был очень высоким. Кит решил, что Лэнс тоже будет таким, когда они вырастут. Пока что они были почти одного роста. Лэнс был уже на полдюйма выше, но волновало это только самого Лэнса.

Закончив со своей едой, они вернулись в комнату Лэнса и продолжили играть. Вскоре мама Лэнса сказала им, что пора заканчивать, и только тогда Кит понял, что он будет спать вместе с Лэнсом. У него была двуспальная кровать, так что, быть может, именно из-за этого Лэнс сказал ему не париться насчет спального места. Кровать была мягкой, и когда он лег рядом с Лэнсом, то слегка улыбнулся. Потом они все равно легли рядом и хихикали. В итоге, они заснули: Лэнс заснул первым, а Кит задремал, смотря на умиротворенное лицо Лэнса.

Во время средней школы они множество ночей провели в доме Лэнса. Лэнс начал обедать с Китом и проводить с ним еще больше времени. Прекрасно, когда у тебя есть лучший друг. Особенно в средней школе, где много неприятных детей, оскорблявших его волосы, одежду и поведение. Пару раз Кит выходил из себя, но, к счастью, рядом всегда находился Лэнс, способный успокоить его. Его характер только ухудшался бы, если бы он терпел выпады других учеников. Когда они учились в старшей школе, Кит был намерен бросить ее. И это случилось бы, если не Лэнс.

В старшей школе было запутанное расписание, она была источником дополнительного стресса, но он так же мог часто тусоваться с Лэнсом и чувствовать противоречивые эмоции. У Кита не было времени продолжать ходить в школу. Его мама испытывала трудности, и он устроился на работу, чтобы помогать оплачивать счета, но это мешало учебе в школе. В тот момент, когда он был готов бросить школу, Лэнс сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь ему остаться. В эту помощь входило подвозить и забирать его с работы, когда он получил права в десятом классе, и помогать ему с заданиями. Кит считал, что так поступил бы любой лучший друг, до тех пор, пока у него не начали порхать бабочки в животе, когда Лэнс слишком долго смотрел на него.

Это была одна из тех ночей, когда Кит не хотел ни о чем думать. Лэнс только что забрал его с пятичасовой смены, и у них почти не было домашней работы, поэтому Лэнс решил поиграть в игры, чтобы скоротать время. Кит полностью уничтожал Лэнса, и смуглый парень разочарованно стонал. Он стал выше, как и думал Кит, и его голос перестал ломаться. У него, как и у Кита, были прыщи, но по какой-то причине Кит не обращал на них много внимания.

— Господи, откуда в тебе такая жажда убийства? — воскликнул Лэнс, когда Кит снова убил его. Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на Лэнса.

— Просто тебя очень легко убить, — ответил он. Лэнс застонал и упал на пол.

— Меня убили… А я еще даже не целовался. Ты чудовище! — драматично сказал он. Кит рассмеялся и немного покраснел.

— Стой… Ты еще ни разу не целовался? — спросил он. Лэнс посмотрел на него.

— А ты? — спросил он в ответ. Кит покачал головой.

— Н-нет. Конечно же нет. Смеешься что ли? — ответил он.

— Ну, если у тебя не было поцелуя, то с чего ты взял, что он будет у меня? — спросил Лэнс. Кит пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю… Наверное, потому что ты популярнее, — пробормотал Кит. Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Я не _популярный_ , Кит. Ты просто застенчивый, — сказал ему Лэнс. Кит слегка нахмурился и снова пожал плечами, — И я как-то слышал, что поцелуи отвратительны.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Ты видел всех тех людей в коридорах? Они просто жрут лица друг друга. Вообще не весело, — сказал Лэнс. Кит засмеялся.

— О да. Отвратительно, — согласился он.

— Но мне все равно любопытно, понимаешь? Думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы там было меньше «ом ном ном» и больше «чмок чмок», — размышлял вслух Лэнс. Кит улыбался.

— Чмок-чмок? — спросил он. Лэнс покраснел и приподнялся на локтях.

— Ну, знаешь, когда в фильмах актеры медленно приближаются, а потом сливаются в супер милом и сладком поцелуе? Я бы не отказался попробовать, — сказал Лэнс.

— Ты такой романтик, — поддразнил Кит и слегка ударил его в плечо. Лэнс рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Наверное, я люблю романтику, разве это плохо?

— Даже не знаю. Девушки не могут устоять перед романтичными парнями. Ты сделаешь какую-нибудь девушку супер счастливой, — убедил его Кит. Он ненавидел думать о том, что Лэнс сделает какую-нибудь девушку счастливой, но Лэнс — тот человек, с которым это точно произошло бы.

— Правда? Ты так думаешь? — спросил Лэнс. Кит кивнул.

— Ага.

— Мне нравятся девушки… Но что, если я буду ужасным во время своего первого поцелуя? — застонал он. Он плюхнулся обратно, а Кит поднял бровь.

— Эм, ничего странного в том, что мы не умеем целоваться с рождения. Это невозможно, — сказал ему Кит.

— Да, но что, если _я_ окажусь таким же ужасным, как и те люди в коридорах? — спросил он. Кит пожал плечами.

— Практикуйся, — просто сказал он.

—  _С кем?_

— Я не знаю. Можешь практиковаться с рукой или еще с чем-нибудь.

— Это ты вот так практикуешься? — спросил Лэнс.

— Нет. Я не учусь целоваться.

— Ты не беспокоишься о том, насколько плох ты будешь в первый раз?

— Не совсем.

— Ну, тогда тебе тоже нужно научиться целоваться. Нечестно, если ты говоришь мне тренироваться, а сам будешь прохлаждаться, — утверждал Лэнс.

— Зачем? Мне все равно. Кроме того, чем больше ты будешь тренироваться, тем лучше ты будешь. Если ты хотя бы раз потренируешься, то будешь лучше меня, — сказал Кит. Он понятия не умел, к чему клонит, но это, видимо, привлекло внимание Лэнса. Он сел.

— Ну… Как думаешь, насколько я плох сейчас? — прошептал он.

— Я не знаю. Мы никогда не целовались, так что я не знаю, — ответил Кит. Он старался не отвлекаться на бабочек в животе и сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Разве это разрешено? Я думал, есть что-то, что мешает парням целоваться друг с другом, — сказал Лэнс.

— Ммм… Знаешь, это как те салки, в которые мы играли в начальной школе. Это было только между мальчиками и девочками.

— Но это неправильно, да? Моя бабушка постоянно говорит мне это, — добавляет Лэнс.

— Может быть… Но я думаю, что в этом нет ничего плохого, если ты хочешь попробовать что-то, — неужели он правда так думает? В этом нет никакой логики.

— Так… Гипотетически, если мы поцелуемся один раз, только чтобы проверить, насколько я плох… в этом не будет ничего такого плохого? — спросил Лэнс. Кит прикусил губу и старался не краснеть.

— Я… Я-я думаю, что да, но у меня нет опыта в поцелуях, так что не думаю, что смогу тебе как-то помочь…

— Но ты сможешь сказать, плох я или нет, да? — надавил на него Лэнс.

— Наверное… Да, наверное, — уступил Кит. Лэнс повернулся к Киту и оперся на руки. Сначала он посмотрел на Кита, нахмурив брови, а затем перевел взгляд на его губы.

— Давай сделаем это, — сказал Лэнс. Кит широко раскрыл глаза.

— С-сделаем что? — заикался Кит.

— Потренируемся целоваться. Нам обоим нужно учиться, так что давай просто будем использовать друг друга вместо рук, — предложил он. Кит покраснел.

— Ну… Разве это не будет считаться нашим первым поцелуем?

— Эм… Я так не думаю, потому что мы оба парни.

— Но это все равно поцелуй…

— Да, но это не _поцелуй_ -поцелуй. Это просто учебный поцелуй, — уверял его Лэнс. Кит прикусил губу и посмотрел на рот Лэнса. Ему не хотелось признавать то, что ему было интересно, какие у Лэнса на ощупь губы и как они будут прижиматься к его губам.

— Окей… Давай сделаем это, — согласился Кит. Он отложил джойстик, глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на своего лучшего друга.

— Окей, так мы просто… наклоняемся и… делаем это? — спросил Лэнс.

— Я не знаю. Я такой же профан, как и ты. Даже если не больше, — ответил Кит. Лэнс вздохнул.

— Неважно. Мы просто закроем глаза, прижмемся и будем надеяться на лучшее, — тихо сказал он.

Кит кивнул и закрыл глаза. Он медленно наклонялся до тех пор, пока не почувствовал теплое дыхание Лэнса на своей нижней губе. Его сердце бешено заколотилось, а пальцы сжались в кулак. Его голова сразу наклонилась, когда губы Лэнса коснулись его губ. Он вздрогнул и прижался губами в ответ, и вот так вот он целовал Лэнса. Короткий, но приятный поцелуй. Кит наслаждался мягкостью и теплотой губ Лэнса. Несмотря на то, что они были потрескавшимися, они были очень приятными, и Кит не знал, почему. Когда Лэнс отстранился, он моргнул, посмотрев на своего друга.

— Ну… И как тебе? — спросил Лэнс. Кит прочистил горло и отвел взгляд.

— Эм… нормально? — прошептал Кит.

— Нормально? Просто «нормально»? — с сомнением спросил Лэнс. Кит передернул плечами.

— Это не плохо, но и не впечатляет, — промычал он.

— Ну… что я должен сделать, чтобы он стал впечатляющим?

— Эм, может, поцелуй должен быть чуть длиннее… может, надавливать чуть сильнее, — сказал ему Кит. Его ладошки вспотели, а когда Лэнс снова наклонился к нему, Кит почти расплавился. Лэнс сделал так, как говорил Кит, и Кит почувствовал, как его бросило в жар. Лэнс снова отстранился, а Кит широко раскрыл глаза.

— Как-то так?

— Да… как раз… как-то так, — прошептал он. Раздался стук в дверь, и парни увидели маму Лэнса, выглядывающую из-за двери.

— Вам двоим пора спать, — сказала она им.

Они легли в кровать и старались вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Кит отвернулся от Лэнса, но тот толкнул его в плечо, из-за чего Киту пришлось повернуться обратно. Он болтал с Китом о какой-то новой игре, но единственное, что делал Кит — это пялился на его губы. Было странно осознавать то, что теперь он знает, какие они на вкус. Он не знал, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этому.

В то время как Кит чувствовал себя странно из-за того поцелуя, Лэнс, кажется, принял это спокойно. С того дня они пару раз в неделю «учились» целоваться, пока играли в какую-нибудь видеоигру. Учеба всегда была на первом месте, поэтому несколько вечеров они пропустили из-за того, что Лэнс сидел на групповых занятиях или из-за того, что Кит слишком поздно возвращался с работы. Еще они учились по ночам, и Кит представлял вместо учебного плана губы Лэнса и мечтал о их «практике».

По правде говоря, ему нравилось практиковаться с Лэнсом поздно ночью. Несмотря на то, что там думал о себе Лэнс, на самом деле он фантастически целовался. Кит не мог понять почему, но у Лэнса, кажется, был талант. Иногда на занятиях или на работе он засыпал, думая о его губах, а потом попадал из-за этого в неприятности. Это вызывало тревогу, но оно того стоило. Когда он думал о Лэнсе, он не терял время зря. Черт, он даже задремал, думая о Лэнсе перед самим Лэнсом. Когда он смеялся, Кит смотрел на изгиб его губ, нос и морщинки вокруг глаз. Лэнс был красивым, а Кит открывал в себе желание «практиковаться» в самое неподходящее время.

С годами они оба превратились в бомбу из гормонов и стресса. С зимне-осенний период Кит почти каждую ночь оказывался на кровати Лэнса и «практиковался». Он не возражал и не жаловался, и с конца десятого класса они начали целоваться с языком. У них все еще не было их «первого поцелуя», а главным оправданием Лэнса было то, что все девушки, которые интересовались им, не были интересны сами по себе. Он все твердил, что хочет немного неловкую девушку с темными волосами и вспыльчивым характером. Та, что не побоится поговорить с ним откровенно и сможет надрать ему задницу, если понадобится. Чего Лэнс не осознавал, так это то, что он описывал Кита.

— Мм… что сейчас будем практиковать? — промямлил Кит. Лэнс, занятый ключицей Кита, немного отодвинулся.

— Засосы или типа того, — ответил он и продолжил начатое.

— Т-ты же не оставляешь следов? — спросил Кит.

— А в чем тогда смысл засосов?

— Меня мать убьет. Хватит! — сказал Кит, а затем ударил Лэнса по голове. По правде говоря, он не хотел, чтобы Лэнс останавливался, но если на его шее будет хоть какая-то отметина, его мать сойдет с ума.

— Тогда ты должен попробовать и поставить его мне, — настаивал Лэнс.

— Зачем? — спросил Кит, смотря на него.

— Затем, что ты должен знать, как ставить засосы перед тем, как поставить его девушке? — спросил Лэнс.

Кит не понял логику, но вздохнул. Он перевернул Лэнса и оказался сверху него. Начиная с поцелуя в губы, он постепенно спускался к подбородку, а затем к его шее. Его кожа была мягкой и приятной, и Кит не мог не восхищаться тем, что он чувствовал языком. Лэнс слегка наклонил голову, открывая Киту больше места, и обвил его шею руками. Он прерывисто вздохнул, когда Кит втянул его кожу и слегка прикусил ключицу.

— Нормально? — пробормотал Кит и отодвинулся, смотря на Лэнса. Смуглый парень прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, заставляя Кита снова желать их. Лэнс кивнул.

— Ага… — запыхавшись, ответил он.

Кровь Кита вскипела, как только он услышал голос Лэнса. Он сразу же вернул губы на шею Лэнса и прижался к уже появившейся отметине. У Лэнса перехватило дыхание от внезапного ощущения, и он вцепился в ткань на спине у Кита. Он прижал горячий влажный язык к чувствительному месту, и Лэнс, откинув голову, открылся еще больше. Когда отметина стала ярко-красной, Кит спустился на ключицу. Лэнс вздохнул, когда Кит продолжил кусать, сосать и облизывать его.

Еще задолго до окончания школы они оба знали, что такое гомосексуальность. Их это не смущало, и ни один из них не хотел мириться с этим. Поэтому они продолжали прятаться за словом «тренировка», чтобы была возможность потакать своим желаниям без чувства вины. Кит всегда старался вести себя сдержанно и спокойно, но когда Лэнс звучал так прекрасно, он не мог ему отказать. С другой стороны, у Лэнса уже заканчивались дерьмовые отговорки, чтобы целоваться со своим другом, поэтому он был рад внезапной отзывчивости Кита. Это заставляло его робко стонать, когда Кит прижимался языком к двум новым отметинам и шее. Кит замер, а затем отстранился, прикрыв глаза и нахмурившись.

— Стой… что… что это только что было? — спросил он. Лэнс, тяжело дыша, сглотнул.

— Мы… мы практикуем… засосы, — заикался Лэнс. Кит прикусил губу, услышав, каким сломанным был голос Лэнса. Все, что он делал — это посасывал его шею, а он уже был не в себе. Его волосы были взъерошены, а сам он раскраснелся от щек до груди. Ярко-красные следы становились темнее.

— Я о том… ты… просто т-ты стонал, — сказал Кит, разглядывая оставленные им засосы. Лэнс вытянул шею, показывая, что с ним сделал Кит.

— Я просто реагирую так. Т-типа, ты хорошо справляешься, — ответил Лэнс. Кит нахмурил брови. Если бы он не заикался, Кит на самом деле подумал бы, что с Лэнсом все нормально.

— О… ладно… эм-

— Эй, пока мы в таком состоянии, м-можем мы еще попрактиковать поцелуи? Мне кажется, что я просто н-небрежный, и мне надо исправить это, — предложил Лэнс. Кит слегка пододвинулся между ног Лэнса.

— Ты не так уж и плох, — ответил Кит.

— Пожалуйста? Давай, Кит. Мне _нужно_ это, — умолял Лэнс. Его голос был низким, и казалось, что он скулил. У Кита в уме все расплылось, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Лэнса.

Этот вечер отличался от их обычных вечеров. Обычно не было стольких прикосновений или поглаживаний щек большими пальцами. Нет, обычно они сидели на краю кровати или перед телевизором и целовались, просто прижимаясь друг к другу. Как максимум, они прижимались немного /слишком/ близко, и касались друг друга бедрами или талией, но почему-то именно в ту ночь Лэнс захотел чего-то большего. Кит был вынужден делать это, потому что он был тайно влюблен в своего лучшего друга и сделал бы для него все, что угодно. И он давным-давно хотел прикоснуться к Лэнсу таким образом. Просто находиться между его ног было довольно волнующе, а теперь его руки могли трогать Лэнса везде. Это заставляло Лэнса стонать еще больше, и это только сильнее распаляло Кита.

Что же касается поцелуев, далеко они не продвинулись. Лэнс все утверждал, что он хочет поработать над своей небрежностью, но в его поцелуях не было ничего такого. Вместо этого поцелуи были мокрыми и горячими, и это так сильно возбуждало его, что Кит не мог не прикусить нижнюю губу Лэнса. Это вызвало еще один стон Лэнса, и Кит замычал от возбуждения и нетерпения. Лэнс все еще обнимал Кита за шею, и когда Кит отстранился от него, его руки упали ему за голову. Когда Кит посмотрел на него сверху вниз, он увидел лишь кокетливые глаза и распухшие губы. Из-под серо-голубой футболки выглядывала грудь Лэнса, а потом взгляд Кита прошелся во всему телу.

— Почему ты остановился? — прошептал Лэнс. Кит снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд, которым он смотрел на Кита, был искушающим. И это, в сочетании с легким покачиванием лэнсовых бедер, убедило Кита, что он находился в каком-то безумном эротическом сне.

— Лэнс… Я- — он остановился, прикрыв глаза, и попытался понять, что он хотел сказать.

— Ч-что? — спросил Лэнс. Он был уже не так уверен в себе. Кит прикусил губу и старался не обращать внимания на то, как тесно ему было в джинсах.

— Я… Я не думаю, что это как-то поможет тебе с твоей проблемой, — прошептал он и открыл глаза. Лэнс откинул голову и застонал.

— Ебаный в рот, — проворчал Лэнс.

— Лэнс-

— Мне серьезно нужно еще придумывать какое-нибудь сраное оправдание? Блять, просто поцелуй меня снова, — огрызнулся Лэнс. Кит моргнул.

— Че?

— Я почти твердый, и твой рот творил со мной удивительные вещи уже дохуя лет, так что, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня снова просить тебя и просто, сука, поцелуй меня уже, — сказал Лэнс. Кит покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он уставился на Лэнса широко раскрытыми глазами и почувствовал, как его член дернулся, когда Лэнс сказал о собственном состоянии.

— Я… ха… эм… что? — все, что Киту удалось сказать. Лэнс закатил глаза и схватил Кита за воротник. Он притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но вместо этого они просто столкнулись носами.

— Сука! — простонал Лэнс. Кит зашипел и сжал нос, положив голову на шею Лэнса.

— Твою мать, — вздохнул он.

— Ты, блять, издеваешься, да? Я даже придумал такой херовый предлог, чтобы избегать этого, — проворчал Лэнс. Кит отстранился и посмотрел на него.

— Придумал?

— Боже, до тебя только дошло, что вся херня, которую я нес, выдуманная? — ответил он. Кит моргнул, удивленный его ворчливостью.

— Не обязательно быть таким мудилой, — огрызнулся Кит.

— Если бы ты просто использовал свой сраный мозг, мне бы не пришлось это говорить, — возразил Лэнс.

— Может, не будешь оскорблять парня, которого ты хочешь «зацеловать до смерти»? — с горечью предложил Кит. Лэнс сразу же смягчил свой взгляд.

— А… прости. Думаю, я становлюсь немного раздражительным, когда… ох…

— Когда что?

— Думаю… Когда я возбужден и ничего не могу с этим поделать, — тихо пробормотал Лэнс. Кит напрягся и старался не думать о том, насколько близки они были: если бы он опустил свои бедра вниз, то мог бы почувствовать, как сильно возбужден Лэнс.

— Лэнс, что за хуйня? — потребовал объяснений Кит. Лэнс застонал.

— Боже, я объясню все потом, пожалуйста, я просто, — он умолк, двигая телом, — Я не могу сосредоточиться, и-и это вроде как твоя вина, так что…

— Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил Кит.

— Что угодно. Все. Пожалуйста, просто… продолжай целовать меня, и не обращай на меня внимания, и я сам о себе позабочусь, — голос у Лэнса звучал отчаянно. Кит вздохнул и снова наклонился.

Лэнс был особенно убедительным, когда он хотел чего-то. И убеждал он не своими словами, а своим телом. Всякий раз, когда он желал чего-то, он показывал это своим тоном или жестами и получал желаемое. По крайней мере, именно таким образом он получал нужное от Кита. Кит сбился со счета, сколько ночей он повторял «еще один раз» или «еще пять секунд». Каждый раз он потакал себе и наслаждался этим чувством вместе с Лэнсом.

Этот раз ничем не отличался. За исключением того, что Лэнс намекнул на то, что он будет трогать себя. Лишь от одного воспоминания о том, что сказал Лэнс, у Кита становилось теснее в джинсах. По его мнению, там стало совсем тесно, и если Лэнс продолжит издавать эти сладкие стоны и вздохи, то ему придется разбираться и с этим. Кит снова прикусил нижнюю губу Лэнса, наказывая его за весь этот сексуальный образ, но это только заставило Лэнса застонать и дышать тяжелее. Затем он опустил губы на его шею и провел языком по следам, которые он оставил ранее.

— Бля, — вздохнул Лэнс.

Кит, поцеловав шею с другой стороны, начал посасывать и покусывать тонкую кожу. Почувствовав, как чужие пальцы впились в его волосы, он не удержался и прикусил его посильнее, проводя рукой по телу Лэнса. Его пальцы скользнули вниз по спине, пока не добрались до поясницы. Он обнаружил, что Лэнс выгнулся дугой на кровати, и его тело отреагировало так же, когда он услышал очередной стон Лэнса. Край футболки задрался до самого торса, и Кит чувствовал лишь гладкую горячую кожу. Лэнс застонал в ответ и еще сильнее выгнул спину.

— Кит… — задыхаясь, сказал Лэнс.

Внутри Кита что-то щелкнуло. Слышать стоны Лэнса — это одно, но слышать, как Лэнс стонет _его имя_  — совсем другое. Это сводило с ума. На мгновение он застыл, прижавшись губами к шее, а потом вздрогнул от столь горячего звука. Потом он опустил свои бедра между ног Лэнса и снова поцеловал его. Звук, который в поцелуе проглотил Лэнс, сводил с ума. Лэнс был твердым, и Кит чувствовал это своим бедром. Конечно, Лэнс тоже мог чувствовать Кита у своего бедра, а если и не чувствовал, то Кит позаботился об этом, покачивая бедрами. Лэнс, задыхаясь, откинул голову.

— А! О боже! Ох, бля! Окей, ты реально твердый, — сказал Лэнс.

Кит снова качнулся на нем, а потом продолжил делать это, целуя Лэнса в челюсть. Смуглый парень стонал и извивался под ним, но вскоре Кит прижал его к кровати, схватив его за бедра. Он пытался оттолкнуться, но Кит так крепко держал его, что все, что мог делать Лэнс — это тереться бедрами о его талию.

— Блять… Сука, это так охуенно-

— Заткнись, — перебил его Кит и толкнулся бедрами. Лэнс заскулил, когда Кит, двинув бедрами, потерся о его промежность.

— Мать твою… _пиздец_!

— Господи, просто замолчи, — снова сорвался Кит. Лэнс застонал и запрокинул голову.

— Я з-замолчу, когда ты пер-ааа! -ешь т-тереться о-о ме-меня! — ответил Лэнс. Тогда Кит перестал двигать бедрами и отпустил Лэнса. Прежде чем он успел возмутиться, пальцы Кита внезапно расстегнули ширинку, и у него хватило ума посмотреть на то, как Кит делал это. Потом Кит вытащил его член из боксеров, и Лэнс сразу же застонал. Он был полностью готов к этому, пока не увидел, что Кит тоже вытащил свой член.

— Блять блять блять- — Лэнс перестал говорить, подготавливаясь к тому, как же охуенно он будет себя чувствовать. Кит пару раз провел рукой по всей длине Лэнса, и у него уже было достаточно предэякулята, чтобы опустить бедра и обернуть ладонь вокруг собственного члена. Лэнс тяжело дышал и был слишком сосредоточен на ощущении _руки_ Кита на себе, а когда он добавил свой член, Лэнс не мог поверить в то, что все это наяву. Кит промычал и продолжил целовать Лэнса в губы.

— Ммм… ты охуеть… боже… продолжай… _даа_ , — все, что мог говорить Лэнс между поцелуями.

Кит проглотил последние слова и продолжил покачивать бедрами, как и раньше. Лэнс был более вертлявым, чем когда-либо, и обернул руки вокруг Кита. Он расположил их на груди Кита, запустил пальцы в его волосы, провел ногтями вниз по спине, и даже рискнул опустить руку между ними, касаясь руки, держащей их члены вместе. На этот раз застонал Кит, почувствовав, как длинные пальцы обернулись вокруг его руки. Когда Лэнс начал оглаживать головку, Кит потерял над собой контроль. Он вздрогнул и уронил голову на шею Лэнса. Он тяжело дышал в ключицы и застонал от оглушающего прикосновения.

— Блять… дерьмо… _Лэнс_ , — прошептал он. Лэнс качнул бедрами и буквально трахнул руку Кита. Это было так невероятно горячо и потрясающе, что Кит не мог перестать трястись, когда Лэнс коснулся его. Потом Лэнс оторвал большой палец Кита от своего ствола и полностью сосредоточился на члене Кита.

— Черт, пиздец ты твердый, — сказал Лэнс. Это звучало как фраза из какого-нибудь дешевого порно, да вот только у Кита никогда не было хорошего вкуса. Лэнс все еще толкался в ослабленную руку Кита, но Кит был слишком занят, стараясь не кончить сразу же.

— Блядь, господи, — выругался Кит и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся в шею Лэнса. Это, кажется, только сильнее завело Лэнса, поэтому он, используя свободную руку, сжал Кита сильнее.

— Блять… ох, блять, — задыхался Лэнс.

Он двинул рукой вниз и вверх на члене Кита и прикусил губу, когда почувствовал, насколько толстым и горячим был его лучший друг. Кит зарычал и почувствовал, что двигает бедрами в такт движениям Лэнса. Парень под ним застонал.

— Ты такой охренительный, это несправедливо, — проскулил Лэнс.

Кит подумал о иронии данного заявления, а потом, наконец-таки, начал двигать своей рукой. Он скользнул к головке Лэнса и потер ее так же, как это делал Лэнс. Оторвавшись от шеи парня, ему открылся прекрасный вид на полностью красного и вскрикивающего Лэнса. Его голова была откинута назад, а рука дрожала на члене Кита. Кит продолжил смотреть на него, сильнее и еще сильнее потирая его. Лэнс прикусил губу и закричал, дергаясь и извиваясь от удовольствия. У Кита отвисла челюсть и закрылись глаза, ведь это была самая прекрасная вещь, которую он видел в своей жизни.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Кит. Лэнс, широко раскрыв глаза, моргнул и посмотрел на него. Он тяжело дышал и старался лишний раз не шевелиться, но слова Кита привлекли его внимание.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь, спросил он. Кит резко покраснел и запаниковал. Кит быстро сжал головку Лэнса, и парень сразу же отпрянул и задышал с трудом. Кит продолжал в быстром темпе дрочить ему, пока Лэнс не начал заикаться, пытаясь сказать, что он вот-вот кончит. Кит задрал футболку Лэнса и смотрел, как тот постепенно превращался в картину, написанную Джексоном Поллоком.

Лэнс затаил дыхание и уставился в потолок. Его рука все еще лежала на члене Кита, и он не знал, что с ним делать. А потом он посмотрел на Кита и увидел, что он смотрел на капли спермы на груди. Он сел, и Кит сел вместе с ним.

— П-прости… Я просто… Я-я не имел в виду-

Кит замолчал, когда Лэнс поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй не был нуждающимся или отчаянным, как раньше. Вместо этого он был нежным и полным любви. Кит растаял в поцелуе, но напрягся, когда Лэнс провел рукой по всей длине. Он застонал, когда Лэнс продолжил, и прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он кончил на смуглые пальцы. Поцелуй закончился, и они сидели до тех пор, пока их дыхание не стало ровным. Потом Лэнс начал неуклюже двигаться на своей кровати, и сперма с его руки капала на штаны. Кит наблюдал, как смуглый парень достал полотенце из корзины для грязного белья. Вытерев штаны, он застегнул их и неловко присел на край кровати. Кит застегивал молнию на собственных штанах, когда матрас продавился под весом Лэнса.

— А… — Лэнс не мог придумать, что сказать, чтобы сделать этот момент менее болезненным.

— Было ли это практикой, если я хочу встречаться с девушкой, у которой есть член? — с горечью спросил Кит. Лэнс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но Кит даже не взглянул на него. Он сидел, скрестив руки и уставившись на свои носки. Смуглый парень с трудом сглотнул.

— Ну… а… не совсем, — ответил он. Кит закатил глаза и встал с кровати.

— Достаточно с меня этих ночных практик, — заявил Кит и пошел к двери.

— Постой! — встал Лэнс и схватил его за запястье. Кит сразу же посмотрел на него, и Лэнс вздрогнул. Тогда его тело задрожало совсем не из-за приятных ощущений. Он решил, что ему не нравилось, когда Кит сердился на него.

— Чт-ч-что… — сглотнул он, — Пожалуйста, стой.

— Лэнс, я сыт по горло всем этим дерьмом. Я хочу домой, — сказал Кит.

— Останься на ночь здесь, — умолял его Лэнс. Кит горько рассмеялся.

— Чтобы мы практиковались больше? Мне придется «учиться» просыпаться с тобой по утрам? — процедил Кит. Лэнс, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Слушай, может, я и не очень хорошо умею выражать свои чувства, но ты тоже мудак, — сказал он. Кит вырвал свою руку.

— Не утруждайся, не надо меня завтра отвозить на работу, — сказал Кит и снова отвернулся.

— Кит, стой! — воскликнул Лэнс.

— Что? Что еще ты хочешь от меня? Ты уже воспользовался мной! Ты уже разрушил то, что я так хотел спасти! Но тебе этого недостаточно, да? Ты всегда хочешь больше! Больше! _Больше!_  — сорвался Кит. Лэнс уставился на него, и Кит в ответ посмотрел тяжелым взглядом, — Я больше ничего не могу дать тебе, Лэнс. Ты забрал все, что можно.

Вот так Кит ушел. Лэнс стоял в своей комнате в полном одиночестве, слушая, как Кит стремительно уходит и хлопает дверью. Было больно, но больнее всего было то, что он все еще стоял, как вкопанный. Он не знал, что делать. Любовь всей его жизни просто ушла из его дома после того, как он сделал то, чего он так ждал все эти годы, и… все было так неправильно.

Когда Лэнс наконец пришел в себя, он начал плакать и следующие семь часов пытался заснуть, а затем зазвонил будильник. Конечно же, он собирался отвезти Кита на работу, которая начиналась в пять утра, но когда он подъехал к дому Кита, его мама сказала, что он ушел полчаса назад. Лэнс вздохнул. Его работа была в получасе ходьбы.

День был совершенно ужасным. Весь день он ходил в куртке, пряча следы, которые оставил Кит на его шее, а еще потому, что этот день был нехарактерно холодным. Возможно из-за того, что Кит был теплым и всегда находился рядом. Он не знал, как жить без него. Девять лет знакомства закончились, потому что он совершил глупую ошибку. Было обидно видеть Кита в столовой с наркоманами. Когда их глаза встретились, стало еще больнее, потому что Кит отвел взгляд. Словно ему было стыдно за что-то. Словно Лэнс был всего лишь помехой. Так продолжалось целую неделю.

Лэнс не мог перестать думать о Ките. Он старался подъезжать к его дому еще раньше, чтобы отвезти его на работу, но каждый раз Кит сначала смотрел на него, а затем проходил мимо машины. В конце концов, все дошло до того, что однажды Кит стукнул по окну и крикнул ему, чтобы он не тратил время впустую. Лэнс не принимал эти слова близко к сердцу. Вместо этого он продолжал приезжать к дому, ожидая, когда Кит позволит ему отвезти его на работу. И каждый день он ждал, что Кит заговорит с ним во время обеда или в классе. Поговорил бы или признал как-то иначе, а не смотрел бы на него. К сожалению, он терпел неудачу почти две недели, пока однажды утром Кит не сел в его машину.

Лэнс обернулся на звук открывающейся дверцы и увидел Кита, робко стоящего рядом. Он все еще смотрел на Лэнса, но когда он садился в машину, Лэнс понял, что он тоже устал от всего этого. Когда дверь закрылась, и Кит пристегнулся, Лэнс выехал на дорогу и поехал на работу Кита. До начала смены оставалось еще полчаса, и Лэнс решил поехать по длинному пути.

— Черт возьми, куда ты меня везешь? — заворчал Кит. Лэнс устало включил поворотник и пожал плечами.

— У нас есть еще полчаса, чел, — сказал он. Кит закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он почесал лоб и провел пальцами по волосам.

— Великолепно. Я сам загнал себя в ловушку вместе с тобой на полчаса, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Я бы купил тебе кофе, но не думаю, что сейчас что-то работает, — сказал Лэнс. Кит закатил глаза.

— Ты так благороден. Надо было раньше назначать свидание, — горько сказал он. Лэнс закусил губу и подъехал к краю дороги. Он включил обогреватель, заметив, что Кит дрожал всю дорогу. Затем он посмотрел на Кита усталым взглядом и моргнул. Кит взглянул на него раз или два, вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Кит, я-

— Я тебе вообще нравился? Или это было так… по приколу? — спросил Кит. Это разбудило Лэнса. Он моргнул, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Эм, ты сейчас серьезно? — спросил Лэнс. Щеки Кита покраснели, но Лэнс не знал, из-за смущения или включенной печки. А потом Лэнс увидел глубокие темно-синие глаза, полные страха, и сразу же успокоился.

— Я просто… — он отвернулся и вздохнул, — Чувствую себя тупым.

— Кит, ты не туп-

— Я еще даже не сказал, почему. Ничего не говори!

— Боже, ты такой вспыльчивый, — вздохнул Лэнс и уперся лбом в руль. Кит решил проигнорировать слова Лэнса и снова посмотрел на него.

— Я чувствую себя таким тупым, потому что сначала… Когда мы начинали все это, я знал, что ты целовал меня не из-за того, что я нравился тебе. Потому что я знал, что не нравлюсь тебе, но сейчас… кажется, со временем я забыл об этом, — объяснил Кит. Лэнс моргнул и прикусил губу.

— Кит, все нормально-

— Боже! Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь это, Лэнс! Для меня это уже не «практика»! Я не учусь целоваться ради девушки, с которой я буду встречаться в будущем, потому что я чертов гей, Лэнс! — он снова уставился на Лэнса. Смуглый парень посмотрел на него в ответ, — Я не знаю, о ком или о чем ты думаешь, когда мы практикуемся, но мне плевать. Я не могу сказать, что это просто тренировка и ничего не чувствовать.

На мгновение Лэнс лишился дара речи, а потом он закрыл рот. Кит вздохнул и покачал головой. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и отвернулся к окну, стараясь спрятать розовые пятна смущения. Первый раз, когда Кит признался об этом вслух. Даже самому себе.

— …Кит… Я… — вздохнул Лэнс, — Мне жаль.

Кит горько рассмеялся.

— Твое «мне жаль» не меняет ситуации. Ты пользовался мной три сраных года, — пробормотал Кит. Лэнс вздохнул от досады.

— Смотри, я не буду отрицать то, что все, что я делал, было дерьмовым, но ты всегда мог сказать нет, — напомнил ему Лэнс. Кит посмотрел на Лэнса и медленно покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь… _Я не могу отказать тебе_ , — сказал Кит. Лэнс моргнул, — Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, что ты _делаешь_ со мной. Как ты влияешь на меня, и как легко ты убеждаешь меня… Лэнс, я все для тебя сделаю, и… и-и… — запнулся Кит и покраснел, когда взгляд Лэнса смягчился. Он так смотрел на Кита, что у того внутри все сжималось. И Лэнс нахмурился.

— Кит, ты действительно такой глупый? — спокойно спросил Лэнс. Кит разорвал зрительный контакт и надул губы. — То есть… Это было так очевидно. Особенно в ту ночь. Меня интересуют поцелуи только с _тобой_. Не с какой-то случайной девчонкой из будущего, которую я совсем не буду знать. Я просто… Я не знал, как ты отнесешься к этому, поэтому я продолжал придумывать глупые отговорки, чтобы продолжать целовать тебя, и… — вздохнул Лэнс, — Я был тем идиотом, который влюбился в своего лучшего друга, так что… как-то так, — пробурчал Лэнс и потер лоб. Кит уставился на Лэнса.

— Стой… Ты что? — его голос надломился. Лэнс старался не улыбаться или не замечать это, но он все равно издал тихий смешок. Кит закатил глаза. — Блин, заткнись.

— П-прости, — сказал он и прочистил горло, — Я влюбился в тебя, Кит. Типа… уже очень давно, — признался Лэнс. Кит был ярко-красным.

— К-как долго? — запинаясь, спросил Кит. Лэнс слегка улыбнулся.

— Наверное, с третьего или пятого поцелуя, — сказал Лэнс. Кит фыркнул.

— Я победил, — вздохнул он. Лэнс изогнул бровь.

— Ох, правда?

— Я влюбился в тебя еще в сраной началке, — признался Кит. Его уши тоже покраснели. Лэнс улыбнулся.

— Начальная школа, — повторил он. Каким-то образом Кит покраснел еще сильнее. — Ты о слюнявом первоклашке Лэнсе, который постоянно ввязывался в драки? — спросил Лэнс.

— Ты всегда дрался ради правого дела, — прошептал Кит, смотря на свои колени. Мгновение Лэнс обдумывал его слова.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я о том, что… каждый раз, когда ты дрался с кем-то, ты дрался из-за того, что тебе казалось что-то неправильным. Из-за несправедливости или еще чего-нибудь. Кого-то дразнили, кто-то крал и куча других вещей вроде этих, — объяснил Кит.

— У тебя доброе сердце… Думаю, поэтому ты мне и нравишься, — добавил он. Кит все еще пялился на свои колени, а Лэнс хотел, чтобы он показал свои глаза. В конце концов, после того, как Лэнс долго смотрел на него, Кит наконец-то оторвался от своих коленок.

— Кит… — Лэнс не знал, что говорить дальше.

— П-прости, — Кит снова отвернулся, — Это было слишком, да? — пробормотал он. Лэнс покачал головой.

— С-совсем нет! Это просто… Я просто… — Лэнс не мог найти нужные слова, поэтому он остановился и начал сначала, — Мне нравится, как ты верен своей маме. Я всегда считал тебя интересным, и… Я сразу понял, что хочу быть близким для тебя человеком, — признался Лэнс. Кит прикусил губу.

— Ага… — Лэнс нахмурился и вздохнул. Он немного наклонился.

— А еще мне нравится то, как ты краснеешь и волнуешься, — робко сказал он. Кит взглянул на него, и Лэнс провел своей рукой по руке Кита. — Я правда считаю это очень милым. Особенно когда ты пытаешься скрывать это.

— Зат-заткнись, — с трудом проговорил Кит. Лэнс улыбнулся.

— И еще я считаю, что ты очень милый, когда дуешься… и когда ты хмуришься, и когда принимаешься за трудное задание в домашней работе… и то, как ты притворяешься, будто тебе все равно на то, что я говорю, — продолжил он. Кит покачал головой.

— Сейчас ты издеваешься надо мной, — упрекнул его Кит. Лэнс засмеялся.

— О _боже_ , Кит! Я пытаюсь сделать тебе комплимент, идиот! — хохотнул он.

— Н-ну, херово у тебя получается тогда! — ответил Кит.

— Правда? А как бы ты это сделал? — потребовал Лэнс. Кит посмотрел на него и заколебался лишь на мгновение.

— Ты… — он остановился и сжал губы вместе, посмотрев на Лэнса, — Т-ты… удивительный, — заикаясь, сказал он. Лэнс слегка покраснел.

— Ох…

— Я не закончил, — сказал ему Кит. Лэнс кивнул, и Кит сделал глубокий вдох. Он посмотрел вниз.

— Ты… замечательный. Правда. Ты так много всего сделал для меня, и… все в тебе такое необычное. То, как ты разговариваешь, и как смеешься, и это все так интересно, что я не могу смириться с тем, что мне так повезло быть твоим лучшим другом, — сказал Кит. Лэнс чувствовал, что краснеет сильнее, реагируя на комплименты Кита.

— Хотеть большего от тебя так эгоистично с моей стороны, — сказал Кит. Лэнс моргнул и нахмурил брови.

— Что? Нет, это не так. О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Лэнс. Кит вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Посмотри на себя. Ты подвозишь меня. Благодаря тебе я остался в школе. Из-за тебя я думаю, что в мире есть хотя бы один человек, который считает, что я в порядке, и… ты всегда рядом со мной, — объяснил ему Кит.

— Кит… Ты не понимаешь, насколько сильно нужен мне, — серьезно сказал Лэнс. Кит посмотрел на него. — Я бы никогда не получил права в срок, если бы ты не боролся. Я должен поддерживать свои оценки для группы, но… с тобой учеба становится проще. Ты /нужен/ мне, Кит. Ты делаешь наши семейные ужины терпимыми, и у моей мамы появился кто-то кроме меня, о ком можно поговорить. Она общается со мной как с человеком, когда мы готовим запеканку для твоей мамы, и с тобой так легко, — сказал ему Лэнс. Кит начал крутить свои волосы. — Я люблю тебя, Кит, и я серьезно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю… — сразу же прошептал Кит. Лэнс взял его за руку и кивнул.

— Нет, Кит. Я _влюблен_ в тебя, — объяснил Лэнс. Кит снова покраснел. — Я был таким эгоистом. Мне надо было раньше тебе об этом сказать.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Кит. Он пожал плечами и потер большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Лэнса.

— Так у нас все хорошо? — спросил Лэнс.

— Ммм… Думаю, прежде чем решить, я хочу получить свой первый настоящий поцелуй, — сказал Кит. Лэнс приподнял бровь.

— О чем ты? — спросил Лэнс.

— Мы практиковались годами, Лэнс. Думаю, пришло время проверить нас, как считаешь? — застенчиво сказал он. Лэнс усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Да, определенно, — согласился он, прежде чем наклониться.

Впервые они поцеловались в десятом классе, но тот поцелуй нельзя было сравнить с их первым настоящем поцелуем. В их первом настоящем поцелуе не было никаких ошибок. Идеальное прикосновение мягких губ, которые слишком долго были разделены. Кит почувствовал, как у него упал огромный груз с плеч, когда он смог протянуть ладонь и положить ее на лицо Лэнса. Раньше он был слишком напуган, но теперь он мог касаться и чувствовать Лэнса столько, сколько хотел. И парень хотел этого. Он провел пальцами по волосам Лэнса, а потом обхватил его шею, пока их губы двигались вместе. Когда поцелуй закончился, Киту пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Он закрыл глаза, когда Лэнс отстранился от него, а когда он открыл их, то увидел только улыбку и прекрасные голубые глаза.

— Как тебе? — спросил Лэнс. Кит прикусил губу и кивнул.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он. Лэнс хихикнул и наклонился ниже, снова касаясь его губ.

— Хорошо… Я рад, — ответил он. Кит положил руку на талию Лэнса.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, когда Лэнс взял его лицо в свои тонкие пальцы.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.


End file.
